callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Player (Black Ops III)
Notability I'm debating on whether this page is notable. Since the player is a definite person, and is able to have their looks, sex, and voice changed to one's liking. Thoughts, or should an AFD be made? 03:08, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :I don't see why it's not notable. We can just put "Player Determined" for the things like sex and use the default character that initially comes up before you customize it as the character's image. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 06:01, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Sounds good. A section on player customization, or perhaps a subpage instead, can be added later. 22:24, November 8, 2015 (UTC) 'SPOILER So, The Player Robocop ?' Do you think that the player's fate as revealed in Taylor's journal could've meant that they're indeed died after surgery, actually reborn again as a cyborg ? Think Robocop. Both were maimed before dying. Both died on the surgery table. But later become cyborg. 11:32, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Page for Nightmares Player? Should we make a separate page for the female player in the Nightmares Mode? TheAwesomeHyperon (talk) 22:45, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :i dont think its necessary. i think we just need to make a section in the page about player in nightmares mode. 22:57, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Good Idea. TheAwesomeHyperon (talk) 23:02, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Wouldn't it be better if the Player's last name is Mason? In the previous BO games, we played as Alex Mason in BO1, and his son "Section" in BO2. Why not continue the lineage of the Masons by having the Player's last name to be Mason? It's to make the story more connected to previous BO entries and well, consistent. Man in Tidy Whities (talk) 20:58, January 3, 2016 (UTC)Manintidywhities Stained glass window Why was that removed? Seijana (talk) 04:59, January 15, 2016 (UTC) What if Player was in Simulation whole time? He is in Matrix Whole time and Corvus is like Agent smith of it who uses Memories of Taylor to find redemption and while doing it, killing the whole Cyber Soldier Squad through these memories. And you see memories of Taylor who couldn't save you. In reality you are dead but what if it was never been reality. Even the first mission was starting with robotic script. So with you not having past and suddenly becoming Cyber Soldier is coincidence, I don't know. But the whole game seemed like getting out of simulation. Maybe after you have purged your DNI you did wake up in real world. Where Black Ops 3 breaks the fourth wall.CavCONQUEST (talk) 21:33, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :Is there any sort of basis for this? At all? Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 21:40, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :Is there any source for what people wrote to the player? CavCONQUEST (talk) The Player might be canonically a male Would it be more awesome if The Player is only a male. Hey guys I think The Player should be a male because it would make the black ops 3 story more better like maretti says maybe it was someone else- his thoughts bleeding through into your brain.Also the characters of black ops 3 uses gender correct pronouns for him.Also instead of they,their,them,and themselves it should be he,his,him,and himself. Written by Maleplayer2065 :I don't see how the playable character being male would make the story better, or how anything you said is evidence that the character in canonically male. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 19:40, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Well now this is here I reckon someone is going to get killed by a feminist. Personal opinion =/= canon. 21:45, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Player seems more like a Female person than a Male one,this proved more in the nightmares ,but i think Player is Player ,his/her gender isn't important in the main story UwU me UwU I don't believe the Player is in a simulation I understand that the other levels in Black Ops 3 are in the simulation but the other two levels Black Ops and Life are not. But i don't believe that. You died and you were in a simulation with lots of cool weapons such as the Dingo and 48 Dredge. But that was just a simulation created by Corvus. Farlour44 (talk) 08:12, April 5, 2017 (UTC)Farlour44